


Violent Tendencies

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt given to me was "public sex."  Jack is a sick bastard who gets turned on by violence and slaughter. (Written on my phone so sorry if there's any errors...!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> I love the shit out of this trope for Rhack, but so many people have done this, so I thought to try something a little different. Writing for Jack is so much fun wow what is wrong with me 8)

The battle was long over, but the ashes of the fallen buildings still smoldered in the ruins of New Haven. Bodies littered the ground, belonging to both resistance members and Hyperion personnel. Any that weren't already dead were most likely in the process of dying.

Only a handful of civilians remained, and they were lined up on their knees, hands bound behind their backs in typical prisoner of war fashion. Jack aimed his gun point-blank at a young woman's forehead, pausing a moment to savor the fear in her eyes before pulling the trigger. Blood splattered over the CEO as he howled in laughter, watching her corpse fall limp to the ground. 

“You bandits are just so _stupid!_ ” He cackled, wiping away a spatter of blood on his cheek. However, his hands were covered in the stuff, so it only made the smear even worse. “She could’ve walked right out of here without an extra hole in her head. In fact, you all can. Just tell me what I need to know.” 

Jack moved to the next in line, raising his gun to the prisoner’s forehead. _”Where is the siren?”_

“Fuck you,” the man spat. 

“Oh hoh, this one's got some balls on him, huh?” Jack lowered his gun, pointing at the man's groin before opening fire several times. “Not anymore, he doesn't!” 

The CEO burst into laughter once again at his own joke. “If you morons don't want to give her up, that's fine with me. I'm having a _great_ time executing you bandits one by one. It's cute that you're all so eager to die for her. Really, it is. But I'm eventually gonna run out of you idiots, and when I do get to the last sorry asshole, that lucky winner is taking a one-way trip up to Helios, where I'm just gonna torture the information outta you.” 

Jack turned his gun on one of the other prisoners. “You can give Lilith up, or die like a little bitch and let your friends get tortured. What's it gonna be?” 

However, his rampage was interrupted as a voice spoke up from behind. “H-Handsome Jack, sir! The, uh… the auditors have arrived, sir.” 

Already? Jack had been having so much fun murdering the people of New Haven, he hadn't realized how much time had passed. He honestly could have retreated to the comforts of Helios long ago, but Jack was a fairly hands-on CEO. He enjoyed getting his hands filthy and covered in blood. 

Now that the battle auditors were here, Jack decided to put his little interrogation on hold. “Looks like you bandits have a little time to re-think this whole ‘dying’ strategy.” 

Before holstering his gun, Jack pistol-whipped one of the prisoners, knocking him unconscious before walking away. The CEO didn't need to meet with the auditors. They usually arrived well after everyone had already left to assess the battle damages, but Jack had recently promoted his new plaything as supervisor for the department. 

As Jack arrived at the fast travel station, the team had already begun to spread out to examine damages, but Rhys was still there, giving out the last assignments to his employees. The young man looked up, giving a sharp gasp at the sight of Jack, covered in blood. 

“Don't worry, sweetheart. None of it's mine,” he reassured. 

Jack automatically closed the distance between him and Rhys, reaching out to pull him close, but the younger man flinched away. “Jack, no, wait!” He protested, holding his hands up to try and keep Jack off him, but it was too late. The CEO caught Rhys in his arms, pulling him into a deep, messy kiss. 

Once Jack finally broke the kiss, Rhys looked over his clothes with a frown. “So much for my new suit…” 

“It's ugly as sin, kiddo. I'm doing you a favor.” Jack smirked, tugging Rhys to his chest again. 

“C’mon, Jack. I'm trying to work right now,” Rhys grumbled as he tried wriggling out of Jack's gasp. 

“Mm, keep squirming, just like that,” Jack teased, pressing their hips close, making it obvious that he was already half-hard. 

“Seriously?” Rhys said flatly. “Don't tell me you're actually turned on by all this.” He nodded towards all the destruction. 

“Fine. I won't,” Jack stated indifferently as he leaned in to kiss on Rhys’ neck. 

“Jack! I'm _working_ ,” Rhys repeated as he tried to give the older man a light shove. 

However, Jack still held Rhys in a tight grip. He continued trailing his lips up the other man's jawline as he spoke, “So who’s gonna rat on you for having a little quickie at work? I'm the boss, remember?” 

Rhys whined softly, finding it so hard to resist the older man - not because he was the CEO, but the way Jack kissed him and pressed their hips together was starting to drive Rhys crazy. After a moment of hesitation, Rhys finally replied, “Okay! Okay, fine. Just… not here.” 

Rolling his eyes, Jack grabbed Rhys by the wrist and tugged him down behind a tall rubble pile that used to be a building. 

“This isn't much better!” Rhys hissed as Jack started working the buttons off his shirt. “One of my employees might come this way and see us!” 

“Then you better hurry up and come for me, princess,” Jack purred as he started unbuckling Rhys’ belt. 

There was no use protesting any further. Rhys couldn't keep denying that he wanted this, a fact made perfectly obvious as Jack pulled the younger man's growing arousal from his briefs. 

“Looks like you want it just as bad as I do,” Jack smirked as he pushed Rhys back against a wall that hadn't yet crumbled over. 

“You talk too much,” Rhys groaned as he started pawing at Jack's belt. “Just shut up and fuck me already.” 

“This is what does it for you, Rhysie?” Jack taunted as he helped the younger man unfasten the belt. “Getting fucked by your boss in a burning town with blood and corpses everywhere? Gotta say, Kiddo, that's pretty fucking sick.” 

Rhys’ face turned a light shade of red as he lowered his eyes. “This was your idea, asshole. I'm just trying to hurry up so we're not caught.” 

“Say what you want, but this,” Jack gave Rhys’ length a firm squeeze, “says otherwise.” 

Rhys replied with a soft groan as he rocked up into Jack's hand, looking for more. The CEO began slowly stroking Rhys, rubbing his thumb firmly over the head. The younger man bit his lip with a soft whine, trying his hardest not to cry out too loudly. 

He continued this for a moment, then suddenly pulled away to finish unfastening his own pants. Rhys groaned in disappointment at the loss of contact, but without being told, he lowered himself to his knees and eagerly lapped at Jack's length. 

“Good boy, Rhysie,” Jack moaned, leaning one hand against the wall for support. 

He kept his eyes down, watching the younger man slide his tongue over the shaft before wrapping his lips around the head. Seeing Rhys on his knees like this, blood smeared over his face and Jack's cock in his mouth, was definitely going to provide excellent jerk-off material for weeks after this. The older man slid his free hand down and grabbed a fistful of Rhys’ hair, urging him on. 

Rhys started to bob his head faster, but Jack was too impatient. Without warning, his grip tightened on Rhys’ hair and he suddenly jerked his hips down the younger man's throat, causing Rhys to gag. He was startled at first, instinctively flinching away, but Jack's grip never let up. It only took him a moment, though, to recollect himself and relax his throat around Jack, letting the man use him however he wished. 

Finally, Jack pulled away with a pleased moan, allowing Rhys a moment to gasp for air. “Fuck, Kiddo,” Jack groaned as he yanked Rhys up on his feet. “Your mouth feels so fucking amazing.” 

Jack nudged Rhys, positioning him to face the wall as he continued speaking, “But still not as good as that tight little ass of yours.” 

“Ah, Jack, please…” Rhys muttered, barely coherent anymore. By now he had completely forgotten his worry that they might get caught. All he wanted was Jack to make him feel good. 

“I got you, Pumpkin,” the CEO replied as he pulled Rhys’ trousers down to his knees. 

For occasions just like this, Jack had started carrying little packets of lube in his jacket pocket. He quickly pulled one out and ripped it open before generously coating his own length. They were in a hurry, after all, and Jack didn't care to waste time preparing Rhys. The younger man leaned forward, bracing himself against the wall as Jack roughly started to press inside. 

Rhys clenched his jaw, wincing in discomfort as Jack began with slow, shallow thrusts. As the older man began rocking into him more roughly, Rhys quickly managed to relax, until the pain was completely gone. 

“Shit, cupcake, you're so fuckin’ perfect,” Jack moaned as he leaned over Rhys, tightly gripping him by the hips. 

The younger man cried out even louder at the praise, completely forgetting that there were employees working very close by. “Jack, more… I need more, please!” 

The way Rhys begged so nicely, Jack decided to comply. He slid one hand around to firmly grip Rhys’ length, stroking him in time with their quick rhythm. 

After a moment, they both heard the rustling of nearby rubble. They looked up to meet the gaze of a very stunned auditor, who thought Rhys’ moans might belong to an injured survivor. Much to his own surprise, Rhys didn't make any attempt to stop or cover himself up. It felt too good. He was so close, there was no way he could stop now. 

Thankfully, Jack quickly pulled his gun out and pointed it straight at the auditor, not breaking his pace for a moment. _”Out!”_

Just as the confused, terrified employee turned and ran off, Rhys’ orgasm suddenly hit him like a truck. He came heavily into Jack's hand with a choked cry. 

“Does that get you off, baby boy?” Jack purred as his hand slowed down on Rhys. “Putting on a show for your employees?” 

“F-fuck…!” Rhys shuddered, unable to form a proper thought just yet. 

“Maybe I'll come down sometime, fuck you right there in your own office so all the little workers can peek in through your window…?” 

Rhys finally managed to reply with a quick shake of his head, but his disagreement didn't matter. After just a few more thrusts, the image Jack put into his own head was enough to finally hit his peak as well, releasing deep inside Rhys with a low, pleased groan. 

They stood still for a moment, catching their breath until Jack finally pulled away, giving Rhys a firm smack on his behind. “Put yourself together and get back to work.” 

“Oh, shit,” Rhys groaned as he pulled his pants back on. “Oh shit, fuck, Jack! That guy saw us!” 

“So what?” Jack shrugged indifferently as he tucked himself back into his pants. 

“So now everyone's gonna know what we were doing,” Rhys frowned, buttoning his shirt. 

Jack simply replied with a burst of laughter. “Trust me, princess, we didn't need to get caught. One look at you, and it's obvious what we were up to. Have you _seen_ yourself?” 

With no mirror at hand, Rhys tried his best to fix his hair and straighten his clothes, but there was no hiding the blood Jack had smeared all over his face and suit. There was also a little bit of a cum stain Rhys hadn't noticed on his shirt, but Jack decided not to tell him. It would be way funnier to wait and see if someone else would point it out, anyway.


End file.
